


满月

by chelly2797



Series: 满月 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelly2797/pseuds/chelly2797
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Series: 满月 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	满月

半年前还在画室扎着小啾沾了满袖子颜料疯狂赶作业的肖战一定不会想到，在这个北京奇冷的冬天她会穿上堪堪遮住屁股的红色短裙，在101初舞台紧张地满手冷汗握不住话筒。

齿列悄悄磨口腔内侧软肉，顶着导师审视目光强忍住舔咬嘴唇的欲望。上台前被经纪人耳提面命地叮嘱改掉这些小癖好。她再也不能像从前那样随心所欲地伸舌润唇，连喝水都要用吸管，否则艳色唇膏会沾染到牙齿，上镜尴尬。造型师给穿的吊带布料也少得可怜，被少女发育姣好的圆润胸乳撑出鼓鼓囊囊一团，跳舞时总不敢大动作，怕胳膊一抬就滑下来走光。18岁的少女肌肤柔软娇嫩，剧烈运动后呼吸还不稳，汗珠隐隐落进乳沟，混着高光蹭得胸脯一片亮晶晶，在舞台打光下勾起人朦胧臆想。

导师小声讨论打分，肖战紧张之余总感觉隐隐有视线黏着在裸露皮肤，一抬眼却与正对的王老师撞了个正着。王一博被发现也不躲，淡淡瞥她一眼移开目光，嘴角勾起若有似无的笑意。肖战心下一阵慌乱，神经都毕剥乱响，来不及细想就自认跳舞太烂被导师嘲笑，难受得晕晕乎乎连腿肚子都打颤。

王一博拿余光瞟小姑娘，看她怕得小脸惨白眼眶泛红，小兔子似的温软，起了玩心，举起话筒猝不及防地问：“肖战，你来之前有练习过吗？失误那么多，动作和走位明显都跟不上。”

肖战难言的尴尬，暗自吐槽王老师果然名不虚传，好凶，哪怕给个F也比当面点名质问好。众目睽睽下无可名状的委屈郁闷憋人，好看的眉头皱起，抬起眼帘时已含有湿润泪意，忍着哭腔不知道怎么回话。王一博盯肖战抿起嘴时下巴颏上的小核桃，难耐地摩挲手指，想捧她小脸捏一下。小姑娘本就生得精致细腻，笑颜又清纯可人，可没想到哭起来却更漂亮，眼尾蕴着三分媚，只想惹人欺负。

王一博喉结不可察觉地细微滚动，诘问的目光却锐利，笔尖点着肖战档案，“既然定位vocal不会跳舞，那就唱段歌。”肖战听罢才小小的松了口气，清清嗓子平缓气息。

而当少女最后顶着那张艳丽无双满含娇羞的脸唱到“就算我对你的爱石沉大海……”一不小心抬眸撞进王一博近乎赤裸如同被投放饵食野兽般的眼神，心口如同被细细密密尖针所刺，慌神颤出奶音，嘴角微微颤抖。

…

多亏最后三十秒，王老师大发慈悲才没把她踢到F组，肖战红着眼圈谢过所有导师才腰侧贴D班贴纸。嘉嘉凑近了擦她泪痕，悄悄趴在她肩上说小话，暗骂王一博白瞎了一张脸，人怎么凶，以后再也不要学滑板了。肖战瞟了眼镜头捂住她絮絮叨叨的嘴，杏眼含嗔软软地回了句他也没说错啊我就是不会跳舞嘛……

尽管如今选秀节目限制众多，日渐式微，仍有无数漂亮小孩前仆后继挤破了脑袋扎进娱乐圈想分一杯羹。毕竟比起毕业后兢兢业业朝五晚九上班仍拿稀薄工资，不如赌上人生最青春貌美的几年光鲜亮丽的捞金。肖战还算幸运，进公司半年就赶上新一轮选秀，就算练习生时长远不够，可凭借她那张漂亮脸蛋就足以被观众送进下一轮。

节目镜头往往分配不匀，为制造综艺感或冲突点的剪辑，平均下来每人只有几分钟甚至不到一分钟的露脸机会，肖战也不想被人打上靠脸跳舞业务能力低下的美丽废物标签，而四天内学完一支舞，比起其他游刃有余有基础的练习生，她显得尤为艰难。

……

深夜练习室又只剩她一人，肖战揉眼睛关门，走廊昏暗微明的光线下是无边无尽令人不适的沉默，而困意却给人奇怪的无畏感，身体的酸软疼痛足以让她忽略周围一切动静。

当王一博从楼梯口上来，见到的就是肖战一副衣衫凌乱困得睡眼惺忪却异常勾人模样。他眯着眼盯少女颈后的白白软肉，试想一手能圈住的纤细脖颈戴上项圈的春景。趁肖战不防备一把捂住她嘴巴拖到练习室内。肖战被突如其来的袭击吓得肝肠寸断，惊呼声全数被男人堵进喉咙，性别差异绝对力量的压制，使她手脚并用也挣脱不开桎梏。小姑娘怕极了，一声都叫不出，猫叫似的呜咽，眼泪珠子滚滚淌了满脸，沾得王一博手心一片湿润酥麻。王一博松开她，转而舔耳垂软肉，手却毫无阻碍地解开她胸衣揉捏绵软乳肉，少女小奶包鼓胀得一手都握不住，娇嫩奶头碰一下就颤颤巍巍挺起，抵在手心，被王一博夹着玩弄。

“肖战，发育的不错啊。”王一博对着她吹气嗤笑。

低沉磁性嗓音在耳边炸开，被拿捏住私处，肖战又羞又气，眼泪流得更凶了，不敢置信传闻性冷淡的王一博竟会如此侵犯自己。小手使劲抓住王一博手腕往外抽，“王老师……求求你……求求你不要这样……我好疼啊……”

王一博单手扣住肖战的细白双腕举到头顶，衣服里作乱的手却揉得更为用力，俯下身把她亲得晕头转向。少女脑袋发懵，呆呆盯着老师高挺鼻梁任其索求，初次接吻连伸舌头都不知道，却被勾着软舌，抵在兔牙吻到满脸潮红喘不过气。等到王一博松开，肖战双腿早就软透，整个人都舒服得发抖。王一博抱着她小屁股向上拖了把，肖战不自觉勾上老师脖颈撒娇，一开口都是自己都没注意到的甜软哭腔，“老师你还是不是人啊……”

“不愿意吗？”

肖战眼眶发红泛泪，抿着嘴不知回什么。明明是王一博性骚扰学生在先，自己却被他吻到发晕，盯着那张脸就沉迷情意醺然，甚至还有难堪的舒爽。

王一博啄吻她嘴下小痣，明白肖战不回应便是默认，毕竟在情事这方面他也从未失手过。

开了灯抱肖战到腿上，王一博熟练地撩开她短裙，揉摸她大腿内侧软肉。肖战羞得都不敢睁眼，浓长纤密的睫毛一颤一颤，眉眼神态却异常勾人，惹得王一博现在就想狠狠破入。练习室地板硬，王一博单手脱下卫衣垫在肖战身下，双手掀开她衣服往上捋。少女肌肤奶白，连关节都透着粉，被人轻轻掐弄就留红痕。之前被狠狠把玩的胸乳布满情色指痕，红艳乳晕被王一博扯得肿肿胀胀，乳珠颤颤巍巍立起。王一博唇舌并用，灵巧舌头绕着肖战乳晕来回舔，牙齿叼住奶粒轻向外拉扯，手不老实的伸进裙下抚摸软泽之处。肖战难耐喘息，抓着老师头发抗拒，勾着人腰腹的小腿却不自觉夹紧，胸口酥麻有如电流一阵阵抽缩到下边，隐隐有春水汩汩流出。

王一博顺着肖战胸乳亲到白嫩肚子，少女小熊内裤上的蝴蝶结堪堪擦过下巴，有些扎人。他扯住肖战内裤边，忍着笑问她：“小熊内裤？宝宝你成年了吗？”

“成年了呀……上个月刚刚18……”

说完王一博就扯下肖战内裤，两指捻她娇嫩阴唇摩擦。从未被人造访过的福地被王一博执着爱抚，肖战发出溺水一般哭吟声，望向老师的视线被泪水融化。小处女身体羞涩，粉白软肉似鲜嫩蚌肉，轻碰一下便颤颤流水。经验丰富如王一博也没料到肖战会如此敏感，还未进去，手掌贴着阴阜磨就汪了一掌心的水。

王一博手指继续掐捏处子阴蒂，小小软软，藏在包皮内的粉嫩被他玩到充血翘起。肖战浑身发软，下腹又酸又麻，想求王一博停下却又断断续续说不完整，一张口便是甜腻呻吟。

小熊内裤几乎被王一博扯坏，破布似的扔在一边。肖战呆呆地透过王一博肩膀望向天花板，圆圆的灯仿佛从苍茫人海中升起的一轮满月，满月洒下的暖黄在泪眼里变得模模糊糊。她想起曾经幻想过很多次的初夜，干净整洁的床铺、关着门的卧室，体贴温柔的伴侣……而一切都在此时此刻被王一博压在冰硬地板后变得烟消云散。

王一博不满肖战中途发呆，两指直接塞进她紧窄之处。肖战回过神扭着屁股躲，异物侵入的小口却诚实的绞住手指往里吸。待到松软又加了一指，媚红嫩肉柔柔裹住，湿湿黏黏淌了一滩清水。

………

少女被王一博顶得整个人发麻，身体柔软的犹如湿滑雌豚，平坦小腹都被操出突起，光洁小腿下意识地缠紧老师腰腹寻求慰藉。含羞带怯的小口被王一博热烫坚挺破开，性器直捅进宫口，撕裂般的疼痛从内里顺着血液循环，传遍全身，咄咄逼人地敲击每一处皮肉。肖战疼得冷汗直下，挣扎着推开王一博，惨白嘴角腻出呻吟：“疼……好疼啊……老师我不要了……”

王一博自问没有处女情结，甚至一度觉得麻烦，可当肖战羞涩温软的身体流着淫水迫不及待地吞进性器时，他失控地掐住细腰狠狠往里撞，处子粉嫩细缝几乎被撑到半透明，淡淡血丝从抽插交合处混着春水流出。王一博舒爽的低喘，他想在以往任何一个时代，肖战此刻的淫态都会被当作女巫烧死。小姑娘早就被人干痴了，神志溃散，眉眼均是迷离媚态，张着润红小嘴淌温热津水。

“哥哥……哥哥我才十八……你慢一点……我第一次受不了……”

“宝宝怎么会受不了，这里馋得可都吞进去了。”王一博恶劣地抓她小手摸交合处，性器鼓起的青筋在馋嘟嘟的小穴里一跳一跳，碾过肖战每一寸敏感点。

肖战勾着王一博脖颈奶猫似的喘，小声又喊疼，王一博嫌她娇气索性抱到腿上，体位变换，性器直接磨到娇嫩宫口，壶嘴咬着龟头犹如千百张小嘴死死往里缠。肖战被折磨得受不了，蜷在王一博怀里，小舌舔他颈边痣泄疼。

王一博狠劲拍她圆润屁股，每扇一下濡湿穴口便吞咬的更紧，温软穴肉裹得人失分寸。肖战几乎要被操坏了，无边快感绵绵不绝涌上，疼意早已被冲淡，身体不知餍足地想吞进更多，抑制不住的春水一股股潮喷，弄的两人大腿根一片湿漉漉，地板都沾上水光。王一博满足地卡进小肉壶，灌了肖战一肚子精水。肖战舒爽得失神颤抖，趴在王一博肩膀喃喃说：“哥哥……我要被干死了……”

………

收拾完狼藉，被王一博抢过手机强加微信并置顶，改了备注名“老公”。肖战红着脸套上王一博卫衣，小手紧紧蜷在袖子里。衣服上还残余好闻的皂荚香，她皱皱鼻子想留住这味道。

身下粉白软肉被玩得红肿，动一下便疼，小穴温热的精液淅淅沥沥顺着大腿流下来，到处都黏黏糊糊，肖战眼眶又红了，撅着嘴要王一博抱。王一博又说她娇气，抱小孩似的托她屁股到身上。

肖战光裸的下身不着片缕，被王一博嘲笑的小熊内裤还被扔了。她只让王一博抱到楼梯口，毕竟谁也不想让别人知道刚进来四天就被导师操了。肖战绞着腿，小心挪动到门口，手机屏幕不合时宜的亮起，王一博发来微信“衣服不用还我，脏了就扔了吧。”


End file.
